The Pisces Story of Betrays and Love
by Mizuo Yuina
Summary: Aphrodite has not yet become a pisces gold saint. He is indeed still a child.  But there are a lot of problems awaiting him. What life would this little Aphrodite have?
1. Little Aphrodite Goes to School

**The Pisces Story of Betrays and Love**

Chapter 1: Little Aphrodite Goes to School

All the characters here belong to Masami Kurumada. However, the character 'Albafica' is not created by him but the making of this character is supervised by him.

Note: I make up Albafica as Aphrodite's master and that he's still alive. I use present tense to make the story more alive.

"Bloody rose attack!"

"What the? What happens?"

6-year-old Aphrodite turns around and is shocked to see his master.

"Master Albafica, what are you doing?"

"You spend too much time doing make up. It'll be better if you train your body more. Go to my temple now! I remind you not to run away again!"

"Yes..." Aphrodite has not finished his words when the school bell rings. "Uhm, I'm sorry. I'll go to your temple after school. I promise. Now I need to go to school. I don't want to be late on my first day of school."

Aphrodite waves his hand and runs to school without bringing anything.

Albafica is about to shout and tell Aphrodite that he has left his schoolbag when he suddenly has an intention to give reckless Aphrodite a lesson.

Not long, Aphrodite has arrived in front of the school gate. Dressed in a blouse and long jeans, he walks inside elegantly. All eyes are now staring at him. Males' eyes turn into heartshaped. Females' eyes turn into fire of envy. Aphrodite, even dressed in clothes aimed for boys, is just too beautiful not to be a main focus. Aphrodite, ignorantly, walks past all of them.

Then, someone blocks his way.

Tall, cool and gallant.

Sharp and straightforward eyes.

Able to make women shout and faint by his coolness in just one second...

Suddenly, this little boy kneels down. He grabs Aphrodite's right hand and kisses it at the tip. Then he says, "Good morning, my angel." Aphrodite gasps and that boy continues to talk, "Since the first time I met you, I have been captured by your elegance and beauty. Would you like to be my lady?" Shocked, Aphrodite isn't able to say anything. The boy keeps on saying sweet things.

Until at last, the boy stands up and bows down. "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm the coolest boy in this neighborhood, Deathmask. So would you like to be my girlfriend, young lady?"

To be continued...


	2. Aphrodite falls In Love with Deathmask?

Chapter 2: Aphrodite Falls In Love with Deathmask?

Previous story:

Little Aphrodite is now in primary. He is a boy but is mistaken as a girl due to his beauty. His beauty has even attracted the heart of the coolest boy in neighborhood, no other than…Deathmask. Deathmask then asks Aphrodite to be his girlfriend.

I will add one new character made by me. His name is Myuto.

Aphrodite should actually slap Deathmask at the time when he kissed his hand; however, Deathmask seems not to let his hand go. Is that the main reason for not slapping him right away? No, it isn't. No one, not even boys and animals, can resist him when he's looking at them.

His attracting charm…

His sexy lips and angel-like voice calling your name…

His gentleness…

Every side of Deathmask is just too unbearable not to be admired. Making direct eye contact with him and listening directly to his praises about how beautiful he is have made Aphrodite melt. Aphrodite has indeed been totally hypnotized. Yeah, he can't even move and it's totally silent.

"My goddess?" Deathmask is still waiting for an answer. Whatever he says and he does is not able to wake Aphrodite's blank mind.

Then, suddenly, with consideration of a 'yes' answer from Aphrodite, Deathmask tries to kiss the spellbound Aphrodite on his lips.

Kriiiiiiiiinngggggggg…..

Aphrodite, shocked, immediately pushes Deathmask strongly. Everything is too sudden. Deathmask doesn't have enough time to respond and falls. His right elbow even hits the ground and bleeds.

_What are you doing? Who do you think I am? If you want to have a boy as a girlfriend, you should find someone else! You __b*****d! _Yes, he supposes to say some kind of those things but all of them are just wandering in his heart and can't find their way out. Aphrodite is not angry at all and is actually very pleased. All of the things that just happened prove his attractiveness. He considers that it isn't Deathmask's fault. It's his fault to be so beautiful. More than that, he still can't forget the sweet praises of Deathmask and also his ….attracting charm.

"Which one hurts?"

All the girls seeing this immediately rushes towards Deathmask.

"Are you all right?"

"Is it serious?"

"Do I have to call the ambulance?"

"Should I tell the police to catch this girl?"

Deathmask is now surrounded with stupid questions of the girls who want to attract him.

"I'm sorry!" Aphrodite runs as fast as he can. He does not want to look bad in everyone's eyes by leaving the injured Deathmask but at the same time is trying to avoid troubles with the lovesick Deathmask.

"Hey wait!"

"Deathmask, let's go to class now. Do you mind giving a bad impression to the teachers by being a latecomer? We only have one more minute to reach class before considered as latecomers. And all of you too should enter your classroom now."

The girls chattered. They were disappointed because they have lost the rare chance to attract Deathmask.

"All right Myuto!"

Myuto helps Deathmask to stand up and brings him into the class.

"I know I can always rely on you, my best friend. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Meanwhile…

Aphrodite has been in class for 2 minutes. He has been resting his head on the table while trying to replay the incident that has happened.

_Ah… Deathmask is hurt because of me and I run away. _Aphrodite can't stop worrying about Deathmask's condition and can only murmur in his heart.

Suddenly, the class door slams. Aphrodite is shocked to see that Deathmask will be in the same class with him. He does not hate this. But then something happens. His face is now blushing with embarrassment as he looks directly into Deathmask. And so are all the students in the class.

Why does Aphrodite keep on worrying about Deathmask? Why is he blushing when he sees Deathmask? Might Aphrodite have fallen in love with Deathmask? Or is it because…?

To be continued…


	3. Who Are You to Me?

Chapter 3: Who Are You to Me?

Previous story:

Deathmask was almost successful in kissing the spellbound Aphrodite. But then, Aphrodite pushed Deathmask away, making him injured. Even so, Aphrodite didn't help him to stand and ran away. When he saw Deathmask in the same class with him, he blushed. And also the whole class…

Another new character made by me is also presented in this fanfic. Try to guess!

The whole class has been blushing continuously. After a while, the guys start laughing while the girls start closing their eyes… Aphrodite? He is opening his mouth widely like a dumb person.

Myuto realizes this first. He starts examining Deathmask.

"Deathmask! Your…"

"What?! What do you want to say? And why are you blushing too?"

Myuto doesn't answer; turns to avoid looking directly into Deathmask's eyes; and points towards Deathmask's lower back part.

Deathmask turns his head a bit and notices quite a big hole on his jeans. Before being able to run with embarrassment, Aphrodite has come to 'hide' the hole with a piece of cloth from his pocket. Then, he pulls Deathmask into the art room.

"Let me sew it," said Aphrodite.

"Pardon me?"

"Do I have to explain everything one by one? I bet you aren't that stupid. Okay, now take off your jeans!"

Deathmask blushes and starts to giggle.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Ha ha ha haha…"

"Urgh, okay then I'll leave you! I want to help you but what you do is laughing out loud at me. Bye!"

Deathmask immediately stops laughing and grabs Aphrodite's right arm as a sign that he doesn't allow him to go.

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh. It's just that you're avoiding me before and now you are being so kind towards me. Uhmmm, I mean it's kinda... Forget it!"

Deathmask then sudenly pulls Aphrodite closer to him and grabs his chin, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. Teasingly, he says, "Ah, I think the situation won't get this hilarious if only you would kindly explain all of these sudden changes in your attitude towards me."

Aphrodite, seeing Deathmask's gentleness and coolness, blushes. He averts his eyes and pushes Deathmask. "Don't think too proudly of yourself! I….er…. I… I only want to be responsible for my act before. I'm sorry if I have hurt you. So, please let me stop blaming myself by allowing me to sew that hole. You can cover yourself with that cloth. No, actually use your own jacket to cover uhm ... you know ...that. Urgh! You should have understood it already."

"Okay!" answers Deathmask with a playful smirk.

Aphrodite turns back to face the wall while Deathmask is opening his jeans.

"Hello girl, could you start your job?"

After sighing, Aphrodite starts doing his job.

Meanwhile, Deathmask is looking passionately at him, actually not with the feeling of like among opposite gender.

But more to a feeling from a brother to a sister…

_Oh, what is happening to me? Why should I feel that the more I spend time with __this girl in front of me__, the more I find her__ very much alike with my elder sister__? Yeah, I can't deny it anymore. __Not only that they both have beautiful faces but also same character and __even __talent… Often, when I made Oneechan angry__ and got myself involved in a small fight with her__, she would be harsh on me, but when she saw me in trouble, she would immediately come and help me__, ignoring the tense due to the childish fight that was surely wouldn't happen if I could be more open-minded__. __That's right. That's because her heart was made of pure dew, so soothing and kind yet so "fragile". __Oneechan's always good to others__ too__. Yes, Oneechan behaves similarly to others too__. She isn't picky when it comes to whom she is willing to help. __Amazingly, this girl behaves in the same way. Ah, Oneechan… Why should you leave me that fast?_

Deathmask can't stop replaying past memories of his togetherness with his sister as he keeps on looking at Aphrodite.

While Aphrodite…

_Huh, why am I doing this? I don't know what's __exactly going on__…but I feel as if I can see Oniisan in this guy. Oniisan always treated me kindly and with gentleness. In fact, he's surrounded with girls because of that. Moreover, he's so cool. I've always wished that I would be the only one treated kindly by him. May be I am very selfish__. People always called me a child having a brother comples but I didn't think it's a sin, especially when__ I only had Oniisan who treated me well. Oniisan, I hope you are still by my side until now._

While recalling memories about his and his elder brother's past, Aphrodite continues his work.

But then, Aphrodite, recklessly, pierces his finger with the sewing needle.

"Ouch!"

Deathmask, hearing that, immediately responds panicly. He dashes to Aphrodite, failing to keep his coolness in check.

"Are you okay? Should I carry you to the health centre?"

"No," answers Aphrodite directly.

Howerver, as he is about to continue his sentence, Deathmask sucks his finger, trying to stop the flowing of blood.

While blushing, Aphrodite asks Deathmask, "Death..Deathmask? What …"

"I'm just trying to stop the flow of the blood. Is that wrong if I want to be nice to someone else?" said Deathmask while facing upwards to look into Aphrodite's eyes.

Aphrodite can't stop thinking about his elder brother._ See, those eyes again. They really emit the same gentleness and coolness like Oniisan's. Not only that, his smile and aura too…_

"Hello?! Are you listening?"

"Yes, Oniisan?!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Deathmask. Did I just call you… Ah, forget it! Uhm, uhm, thank you for your kind act before and..er…er… oh yeah, you don't have to worry because I'm totally fine. It's just a small wound. Moreover, there's something more important. The hole on your jeans should be sewed now. " Without waiting for Deathmask to answer, Aphrodite continues his work.

_Yes, she's very alike with Oneechan._

Whatever the two little boys try to do, the feeling of missing the person they love the most can no longer be dammed. Tears start running down their cheeks.

After some time…

"Oh, now I feel that the self esteem I have built for years has scattered into pieces. Yes, I cry in front of a girl. Oneechan, it's your fault for leaving me so early. But worst of all, if I won't be able to get you back, why should this girl reminds me of you?" said Deathmask desperately.

"What? I'm not your elder sister! Furthermore, you don't have to be going crazy about your broken self esteem. I think I am the one that should be insane by now. Huh, how is it possible to see my elder brother in you?! Ah, Oniisan…"

Without realization, as if being able to see his Oniisan in Deathmask, Aphrodite has come closer to him. Also, vice versa. What they do once they are very close to each other is hugging. They pat each other's back while continuing to cry.

"Ah, I feel more relieved now. Sorry for seeing you as another person. But, I can't lie to myself. You and my Oneechan truly have the same beauty, talent of sewing and most of all, exactly the same ways to show that you care for others even if at that time you aren't having a good relation with that person. I'm really sorry. You are you. You aren't Oneechan. You are.."

"Aphrodite. My name is Aphrodite. Sorry for not introducing myself. Actually, I am the one who should apologize. To be honest, when I first met you, I thought that you were a bad boy who likes to play with girls' heart. However, after knowing you more, I think we can be friends."

"I agree. No, wait, this means you overtly refuse me as your boyfriend? How piercing, huh?!"

"Ah, come on! I think the misunderstanding of your personal feeling has been straightened. I bet you know that you don't see me as a lady but as a sibling of yours. Am I right, Oniisan?"

"Who would like to be your elder brother, Oneechan?"

"Okay, stop! No one will be older than the other. Siblings of same age, I suggest?"

"Perfecto!"

Now, they're laughing and hugging each other.

It seems that this will be a good beginning for the two boys until someone comes in. This person has actually peeped through a small glass window. She couldn't hear anything but she could see very clearly the closeness of Deathmask and Aphrodite.

"Lord Deathmask, you seem to look so close to Aphrodite."

"Then, what's the matter. She's my best friend, aside from Myuto. Before that, aren't you supposed to introduce yourself before asking such a daring question?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Anthestiria."

"Anthestiria?"

"Oh, now you have remembered me. Haven't you, Aphrodite?"

"Aphrodite, do you know this girl?"

"Yes, Deathmask. She's a childhood friend of mine."

"Oh, sorry to interrupt. Lord Deathmask, actually I come here to tell you one thing. If you call the person next to you your best friend, then why are you calling him her? I mean, to tell your real gender to your best friend is something called as a public secret, right? If even a public secret is not told, then how can you trust that best friend of yours? I think that's all what I want to say. Please excuse me, Lord Deathmask."

"Hey wait, Anthestiria! What are you trying to do?"

The walking Anthestiria stops and turns around to face Aphrodite. She says, "Em, yes? What do you want to say? Do you want to tell lies to hide the truth? Oh, I forget one thing. I have never considered you as a friend. No, I mean I don't only not consider you as a friend, but more than that-yeah, I consider you as someone I hate. So, bye!"

Anthestiria turns around once more and walks off the art room, leaving the furious Deathmask and the hurt Aphrodite alone in the path of their destiny.

"I don't care if it is a boy or a girl, I have had enough view of Lord Deathmask being intimate with Myuto. I have to admit that Aphrodite is very beautiful, but I won't loose. It doesn't matter how attractive he is, he is still a boy, but I'm different because I'm a girl. Huh, I will not lose from him anymore. My beloved Deathmask, I will surely get you! It's show time!"

Back in the art room…

"Is this what you call as relationship between siblings? Hey, Aphrodite! Answer me now!"

Will Aphrodite be able to 'gain back' his Oniisan? Will Deatmask 'be reunited' with his Oneechan? And what happened in the past between Anthestiria and Aphrodite? All those questions will be answered in chapter 4.

To be continued…


End file.
